


Somewhere for us

by Reiritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiritsu/pseuds/Reiritsu
Summary: Ritsu gets drunk and comes onto Rei, leaving the two of them suffering for the next few days as they both struggle to make a move.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Somewhere for us

A long Christmas of exchanging gifts and overindulgence had left Rei exhausted, he had chose to drive all over the city seeing his friends one by one, with an increasingly irate Ritsu in the passenger seat. It's not that he didn't notice his brothers spiralling mood, more that Ritsu had been point blank refusing to communicate ever since Rei came home a few nights back. When he found him swaying drunk by the fire, eyes barely open but conscious enough to know he was being picked up by someone. The way he whined for Rei to come save him from whatever pervert was trying to steal him was too cute. All Rei could do was nuzzle to him and reassure him; “oniichan is here. I've got you. Let's get you to bed". Though Ritsu wasn't lucid enough to understand, just to nuzzle back to Rei's neck and mumble something about how maybe he was the perverted one, having dreams about his big brother taking him to bed. 

Those sweet little nuzzles he was being given became something more, they could both feel a change the second Ritsu's lips grazed Rei's skin, even more so when he felt the wet tip of his brothers tongue followed by the sharp prick of his teeth and suddenly Ritsu was feeding from him. Rei was painfully hard from the kissing alone, let alone that, but he had shown what control he could, letting Ritsu take whatever he wanted while resisting the urge to do the same. Even with Ritsu's breathless voice in his ear tempting him to pull all his clothes off and fuck him senseless.

“I want you, Rei, oniichan. I need y-".

“Shhhh shhhh”, Rei soothed his little brother, tipping him down into the bed before pulling covers over him, as if another layer would keep Ritsu safe from him. “Shhhhh. You're drunk, you don't know what you're asking me for.”

Ritsu pawed at Rei's crotch, sporting a smug, blissful smile when he found him hard as a rock and caused the tiniest, restrained whine to escape. “This is what I want. I know you want me too. You always have.” 

Every ounce of Rei's strength went into prying Ritsu's hands from him, from resisting that suggestive tone and the truth Ritsu offered; he had always wanted him, he always would.

“But we're brothers...” 

Rei's final words were barely a whisper but Ritsu got the message, sitting up, still dazed enough for fast movement to knock him off balance but quick enough to grab Rei and deliver his own. “But we could have more.”

Ever since then Ritsu had been surprisingly pleasant with him in front of others but any moment they were alone the room turned to ice. Not a word spoken between them about what had happened, about the awful way Rei had taken advantage of Ritsu while he was vulnerable. He was surprised Ritsu had even agreed to this ride along but he supposed it was going to culminate in Ritsu asking for a lift to Mao’s home or Narukami's. Probably had an overnight bag hidden in the trunk so he could escape his disgusting pervert brother that wanted to get Ritsu drunk again just to get a measure of the affection back. 

How could he even have such disgusting thoughts? Not when this silent atmosphere grew more and more tense by the second, each time Rei stopped the car he half expected Ritsu to bolt and run and a part of him wanted to. He wanted his brother to run to safety because his own mind was becoming plagued with the what ifs of that night. What if he had stayed? What if they had kissed? What if Rei had confessed his all consuming love for his brother and his brother, drunk as he was, had returned those feelings? What if he touched him the way he had been yearning to for years? But then what if they were caught.

That fear had lived inside him for years; at what point would someone look at his clear adoration of Ritsu and understand something they didn't want to. Would anyone understand? In his life he had opened up to nobody but Wataru on this subject and even then he held his tongue as much as possible only to be hit back with support and the idea that close friends already knew in a way and none of them had left. 

They rounded the corner to the last home Rei needed to stop in at and as the engine cut out neither of them made an effort to get up. Instead letting the silence swallow them up in a confusing swirl of wanting to spit out a thousand silly words and wanting to keep this final moment of being okay forever. Rei left to drop of his gifts, fully expecting Ritsu to be gone in the time it took him to walk up the garden path and back; but to his delight and horror Ritsu was still buckled in to his seat, quiet sobs wracking his body. 

Instantly Rei was by his side, trying his best to reach over and hold his brother, but then hesitating at the thought that he had caused this. So Ritsu nearly howled “I knew it, you hate me now.” And Rei couldn't do a single thing to console him beside uncontrollably babble about how he could never ever hate his Ritsu, that he was the detestable one and begging forgiveness; he would do anything to make Ritsu happy, anything at all.

“You haven't been talking to me. You won't even look at me... I know I can be a shitty little brother but I- I’ve ruined us haven't I?”

He couldn't stop himself from reaching over to smooth Ritsu's hair, something he had made a habit of ever since they were toddlers. He couldn't understand what this was all about, Ritsu was upset that he had ruined things? Wasn't it the other way around? He was the older of the two, the one that had somehow pressured his precious baby brother into such sinful behaviours.

“Nothing could ever ruin us... I thought... I thought you hated me. Ritsu, Ritsu, look at me", finally Ritsu let his chin be turned up so he could look Rei in the eye to see matching tears. “Ritsu... I...”. 

Neither of them could find words to express the mutual understanding. They had always been this way, knowing what the other wanted without having to say a thing. They had both been ignoring their building feelings for years. They both wanted to be more than brothers. Their foreheads pressed together and slowly both sides of sniffles stopped, leaving behind a very different kind of silence, broken by confessions of love before their lips silenced against each other. 

Rei felt a euphoria he'd never known. Ritsu's lips were softer than his own, more plush, but his inexperience next to Rei showed. They both shared a smile, refusing to pull away for even a moment before the sudden thought that they were famous brothers in a very public area making out hit Rei. When he pulled back Ritsu followed, stealing a final kiss from his brother. 

“Come back.” Ritsu demanded, lazy pout working it's magic as Rei granted a couple of cheek kisses. 

“Not here. Anyone could see us.” 

Thankfully that was enough to get Ritsu to stop pulling on his heartstrings with those adorable expressions. “Then take me somewhere where nobody will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and merry Christmas 
> 
> Follow my twitter @Reiritsu for more Reiritsu ramblings


End file.
